Normally, air filters consist of an air filter housing and a replaceable filter element. The filter element can be replaced when it is dust-laden after a certain operating period and filter performance is decreasing. The operator normally replaces the filter element. In order to achieve an optimal filtering effect, it is necessary for the filter elements in the air filter housing to be arranged reliably and in an exact position to thereby facilitate optimal flow geometry and moreover obtain a reliable seal between a raw air side and a clean air side. Because replacement must frequently be carried out by less qualified personnel, a design of the filter element and filter housing is necessary that substantially prevents incorrect placement. For this purpose, filter elements are provided with retaining devices that make it possible to insert and position the filter element inside the air filter housing so that reliable operation of the air filter is facilitated. These types of filter elements are known for example from WO 2010/099317, which describes a filter element which can be inserted into an air filter housing.